Sugar we're going down
by Tennis with guitars
Summary: I just found out I AM not that good a these summary things, well its got Inuyasha and Kagome drama and we can't forget about Kikyo,and Sango along with Miroku SoOoO ENJOY!
1. Of All the Gin Joints in All the World

**Remember to feel real**

Inuyasha slammed his phone on the desk again, another failed attempt to talk to Kagome. He sighed "When sango finds out she'll kill me" He sighed again. This was the fourth break up between he and kagome, and the second the time he broke her heart. Sango, Kagome's best friend and Inuyasha's cousin, was very protective of Kagome. Ever since, she almost killed herself over a broken heart. But that was the problem; he couldn't always be there for her. He knows she has a really rough childhood. Almost raped lost her mother and lives with an abusive father. He really does still love her, but he's not ready for something so perfect yet. But he doesn't realize that this is far from perfect.

Inuyasha sent her email after email but she just deleted them, and cried until there were no more tears or she fell asleep.

Sango called Kagome around the normal time 5:30 pm. "h-hello?" Kagome forced out "Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked concerned. "I-its I-Inuyasha" Sango became furious, "Kagome I'll call you back in a few minutes, okay?"  
"o-okay" Kagome hung up the phone and cried more.

Sango was madder then ever. "Hello" Inuyasha answered "what is your problem!" Sango yelled in to the phone "Oh hi sango" he said calmly. "Inuyasha what's wrong with your head!"  
"Nothing"  
"Oh really," Sango stated in a amused tone "then please explain why you did this to Kagome" Inuyasha took a deep breath and started "Im not ready for this yet…" Sango cut him off "not ready for what?"  
"For this relationship yet, it just to perfect, I couldn't for give myself if I screwed up with Kagome" Sango lost her temper after he said that "Inuyasha it's so far from perfect and you already did screw it up!" She paused "Im never going to let you two be together ever again" Inuyasha lost his cool too "No Sango! I want to talk to Kagome!"  
"You want to talk to her? Then meet us at the skate park on Saturday at 5 pm" then she hung up on him and called Kagome back "Kagome?"  
"Yes" A trembling voice answered "we're going to the skate park on Saturday, okay?"  
"Yeah" she answered "are you going to be okay?" Kagome started crying again "No" she squeaked out. "Hold on Kagome I'll be right over"

Sango knocked on the door and Kagome cracked it open just enough for Sango to see her tear stained face. "Oh Kagome" sango pushed open the door and hugged her but didn't let go "shhh, everything is going to be okay" Kagome held on to her for dear life "no its not"  
"Go get your shoes honey, and we'll go get some ice cream" Kagome let go of sango and slipped on her shoes and left out the door with Sango.

Sango was like a mother to Kagome; she was there when her first boyfriend took advantage of her vulnerability and had sex with her. And she walked in to her room just before she put the blade through her chest. And Sango beat up every boy that forced himself on to her.

Sango bought Kagome a double fudge chocolate ice cream cone and she got herself a cookies and cream ice cream cone. Both talked about Kagome and Inuyasha and how it was wrong and how it was so right. After that Kagome started balling again. A little girl walked up to Kagome and hugged her, "Its going to be okay" the little girl said, Kagome hugged her back "I hope it will" she said, "If he loves you he will come back" The little girl said almost knowing why she was crying. Kagome got weak and cried again. "Rin" A lady said walking towards them, "What have I told you about walking off like that"

"Im sorry mommy, but this lady was crying" Kagome gave a faint smile as the lady and the little girl walked away "Kagome?" Sango said as she turned toward her "I really think you should call Inuyasha" Kagome shook her head. "But he really wants to talk to you"  
"So" was all kagome answered "I really do think he still loves you, he's just confused"  
"What is he confused about?" Kagome said getting mad "His feelings for you, he's never felt this way about someone he might be scared and that's why he needs you to show him not to be afraid and to show him that it's real" Sango explained  
"What makes you so sure about this?"  
"You can hear it in his voice" Sango simply said

Inuyasha lay on his bed and thought about Kagome _was breaking up with her the right thing? Maybe I was scared. Maybe she's not 'the one'. Or maybe she is. But she's to young. God this is so confusing. I don't know what to do. Maybe I'll try calling her again_.

Inuyasha got up and pick up the phone and called Sango, with any luck Kagome is with her. "Hello?" Sango answered "Hey let me talk to Kagome"  
"Why?"  
"Because I need to"  
"Hold on" Inuyasha could hear Kagome's voice in the back round.  
"Hello" A familiar voice answered "Hey" He said as tears formed on the corners of his eyes "It's been a while"  
"Yeah" Kagome said in a happier tone, "But what do you want"  
"I just want to set something straight" Inuyasha said kind of depressed "Go a head" Kagome said as her tone dropped to a whisper. "I don't know what to think anymore and you know you're still too young for something like this, right?"  
"Yes" Kagome barley got out. "I'm not sure of my feelings for you yet, but I still want to be friends, if that's okay?" Inuyasha held his breath waiting for her answer, and then he heard the 'tone' of no one on the other line, "Damn, What am I going to do to make her feel better?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ages: Sango-17, Inuyasha-18, Kagome-15 


	2. Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner

_**Last time..,**_

_Inuyasha got up and pick up the phone and called Sango, with any luck Kagome is with her. "Hello?" Sango answered "Hey let me talk to Kagome"  
_"_Why?"  
_"_Because I need to"  
_"_Hold on" Inuyasha could hear Kagome's voice in the back round.  
_"_Hello" A familiar voice answered "Hey" He said as tears formed on the corners of his eyes "It's been a while"  
_"_Yeah" Kagome said in a happier tone, "But what do you want"  
_"_I just want to set something straight" Inuyasha said kind of depressed "Go a head" Kagome said as her tone dropped to a whisper. "I don't know what to think anymore and you know you're still too young for something like this, right?"  
_"_Yes" Kagome barley got out. "I'm not sure of my feelings for you yet, but I still want to be friends, if that's okay?" Inuyasha held his breath waiting for her answer, and then he heard the 'tone' of no one on the other line. He sighed, "What am I going to do to make her feel better"

* * *

_

_Saturday_

"Sango, why did you bring me here?" Kagome whined "Don't feel like skating"

"To bad you're going to skating till your hearts content" Kagome sighed and put her board to the floor and skated off. "Now just got to wait for Inuyasha" Sango whispered as she checked her watch and looked around.

Inuyasha came up behind Sango and sat beside her. Kagome looked over at Sango and saw Inuyasha and skated to her "Sango, what is 'he' doing here?" Sango laughed as Kagome's successful attempt to insult Inuyasha "I just wanted to see you" Inuyasha answered "Why, so you can break me some more?"

"No, Just to tell you something that couldn't be done over the phone" Inuyasha said as he stood in front of her "Kagome I…" Kagome cut him off "No, Inuyasha I know what your going to say and Just for your information I don't love you anymore" Sango made an oh sound and Inuyasha glared at her "Okay Kagome what do you want to do now?"

"I want to pound you till you can feel the pain that I feel" Kagome said as she gave him her death glare "Fine go ahead, If it makes you feel better" Kagome got in her battle stance ready to give it to him good until she felt a side of pain, like her heart was being ripped out of her chest, so she fell into his arms and cried "no" she repeated over and over again pounding her fist into his chest. Inuyasha held her closer and whispered in her ear "I know it hurts, Im hurting to, but you need to move on, Im not the best there is, Im sorry" with that he let her go and walked away. Kagome fell to the ground and Sango was right there to embrace her. "Inuyasha you're a jerk!" Sango yelled after him.

Inuyasha walk home was lonely with tears running down his face. Then he whipped the tears and sucked it up and said "I did what I had to do" the rolled his eyes and added "If breaking a sweet girl's heart something I had to do" Inuyasha shook his head and turned around hoping to smell Kagome's invigorating scent but instead he only smelt her tears and her broken eyes flashed in his mind and he felt weak, then ran the rest of the way home.

Sango held the crying girl and then she started crying lightly. "Kagome, is everything okay?" A man said as he took her from Sango and embraced Kagome. "n-no" Kagome whined "H-he doesn't l-love me" the man held her tighter "He doesn't but I do" Kagome looked up and gasped. It was her first boyfriend…Kouga. "I-I thought y-you left"

"I did but then I came back and found you like this and I still love you"

"What?" Kagome stopped sobbing as Kouga pressed his lips against hers, and tried to put a lot of passion into it but Kagome jerked away. "What are you doing?"

"Kagome I love you and I just want to be with you" Kagome tried to get away from him the said "Sango help" Sango dried her tears and punched Kouga square in he face. "Wench" Kouga yelled and picked her up by her shirt collar. "Kouga let her go" Kagome yelled, she thought quickly and said "I love you too" Kouga immediately put Sango down and embraced Kagome "I knew you did" Kagome embraced him back. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Inuyasha sat alone in his living room the lights off the television turned down and a beer in one hand and his eyes glued to the phone. An hour turned into two hours, by then he had drunk a six pack plus one. Inuyasha was so drunk he stumbled to the door and walked to Kagome's house.

Inuyasha knocked on the door. Kagome answered "Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"I've been thinking" Kagome stepped back and said "You mean drinking"

"That too, so anyway I would like to be with you again"

"No Inuyasha your drunk and you don't know what you're saying" Inuyasha got close to Kagome and crest her cheeks and kissed her, Kagome pulled away and helped Inuyasha inside "Come on you might not make it home"

"No Kagome you need to come home with me so we can wrestle in the sheet if you know what I mean" Kagome giggled and said "As fun as that sounds, no"

"Come on baby I love you, I just want to show you" Inuyasha moaned Kagome laughed because he made no sense what so ever. Kagome helped him upstairs and laid him on her bed just as the door bell rang. "Inuyasha, stay here" Kagome said to him like a child, Inuyasha nodded. Kagome ran down stairs and opened the door and saw Kouga "Hey babe" he said "Sorry Kouga, it isn't a good time right now" Kouga got a whiff of alcohol "Have you been drinking?" Kagome smiled "No, one of my friends has"

"Then why is it on your breath?"

"Kouga just leave"

"But I have no where else to go" Kouga gave her a puppy dog face "Why can't I stay here?" he asked

"Because I have a friend here and he's drunk" Kagome tried closing the door but Kouga stopped her "Did you say 'he'?" Kouga emphasized he "Yes why" Kouga let himself in and sniffed her "You have dog on you" Kagome stuttered "Uh…yeah I have a dog" Kouga glared at Kagome "What are you hiding from me?" Inuyasha stumbled down stairs and said "Kagome Im waiting" Kouga growled and yelled "Kagome who is this!"

"Inuyasha I told you to stay upstairs" Kagome yelled at him

"What is he waiting for?" Kouga grabbed Kagome by the waist and said to Inuyasha "she's mine" Inuyasha growled "Kagome who is this?"

"Inuyasha this is my boyfriend"

"What?" Inuyasha yelled after a few minutes he calmed down and said "I need a beer" Kagome broke free from Kouga's grip and helped Inuyasha back upstairs "No you have had enough" Kouga followed her and thought to himself _damn! I was hoping to get lucky! Now im going to have to stay the night trying not to let the other guy get lucky and I will have to smell him puke in the morning!_

Kagome laid him in bed and Kouga sat in her chair _I want to know about this guy_ Kouga was force out of his thoughts when Kagome giggled. Kouga growled lowly "hey mutt stay off my girl"

"Kouga clam down" Kagome said as she started walking toward him, then Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back "don't leave me" he whispered loud enough for her ears only Kagome smiled, because she has wanted to hear those words from him but not when he's drunk. Inuyasha sat up and pulled her onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her "I'm sorry" Kouga growled and Inuyasha growled right back. "Get off her" Kouga said with venom dripping from his teeth "Make me" Inuyasha said childishly, "Oh I will" Kouga stood up and crackled his knuckles, Inuyasha stood his ground or sat ,which ever anyway, Inuyasha Let go of Kagome and stood up to Kouga "you better be good"

"Oh I will, she's mine and I will do anything for her" Inuyasha said with a dangerous tone, "no she's mine" Kouga said as he circled Inuyasha "guys stop this" Kagome said as she tried to hold back Kouga, he smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist then crushed his lips against hers, Kagome pushed him away "What are you dong Kouga!" Kagome yelled "If you going to do this every time a guy threatens you, then we're through"

"But Kagome"

"No Kouga, get out" Kagome yelled Kouga got mad and yelled "Fine, you're not even worth it!" Kouga then stormed out, Kagome fell to her knees and cried, and Inuyasha sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her "its okay, I love you" Kagome turned and cried into Inuyasha's chest, then Inuyasha hushed her tears away

That morning Kagome woke up with an arm under her neck and one around her waist. She shifted a bit and saw Inuyasha behind her with out a shirt on. Kagome jumped out of bed and cried softly while thinking_ what is he doing here? And did he really mean all the things he said last night? Or was he just really drunk? _Inuyasha tuned a bit _oh my god he's waking up! _Kagome screamed in her head, Inuyasha's eyes opened and he saw Kagome on the floor with tears running down her face. After a minute he started freaking out, then he looked down and his shirt was off. After another minute he puked in his mouth then ran to her bathroom and let it all out. Kagome followed him in and pulled back his hair. After about 3 minutes of puking Inuyasha's stomach settled and he sat by the toilet and Kagome let go of his hair "What am I doing here?" he asked "I don't know last night you came over drunk and then you said things and next thing I knew I was in bed with you" Kagome answered "What did I say?"

"A lot of things" Kagome simply answered "Like what" Inuyasha asked curiously "A lot of things, okay, its not big deal" Kagome glared at him "Okay well obviously it's a big deal if you won't tell me"

"You don't even remember so why should it matter?" Kagome looked down and some tears escaped her eyes, Inuyasha reached over and whipped her tears "Even if I don't remember it must have made a big effect on you so Im sorry if I did anything to upset you"

"You didn't upset me you made my heart flutter" Inuyasha smirked "What did I say"

"Nothing" Kagome smiled Inuyasha took her hand and started stroking it "what are you doing, are you still drunk?" Inuyasha laughed quietly "No, I must have gotten drunk by something and the last thing I remember was your tears, and I remember it hurt me a lot, so I must have drank till I forgot, but look were that got me" Kagome pulled her hand way and said "There's something you need to know"

"What?"

"Kouga and I were dating and when you came over he got jealous so you were about to fight him because you still loved me and you said you would do anything for me"

"Did it ever occur to you that I meant it?"

"So you still love me?"


End file.
